Lisa's Comfort
by LycoX
Summary: When Lisa Snart walked into Saints and Sinners, she hadn't expected to end up providing some much needed comfort for a friend in need.


**Lisa's Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Though I do own a slightly over cooked Pizza I'm currently devouring. And while I dislike pretty much all of the Flashpoint effects like Dante's death and Baby Sara being erased, I thought I would do this fic for GoldenVibe where Dante's death is concerned about a month after it happened. So warning, you may want to have tissues on hand.**

* * *

Lisa had only really intended to hang out at Saints and Sinners for a short while, kick back a few beers, enjoy some wings, and maybe start a bar fight in honor of her big brother's memory. Whom had apparently saved time itself some months ago much to her complete shock and sadness. Shock cause she never would have expected that of him and sadness cause this meant he was no longer alive. She had been told about two months ago but the pain wasn't any less and she was thankful his team had told her. Of course Lisa tried not to think too much about all the time travel stuff as it would only serve to give her a damn headache. And the fact it seemed to change Mick in a few ways was a bit of a shock too. Whether or not the Flash and his buddies knew she honestly didn't know and nor did she really care to know. Unless of course it was Cisco she was finding it out from anyway as he was the only one out of that bunch she liked the most. But he'd been oddly silent lately and it bothered her and she hoped like Hell he was okay.

And had Lisa been paying more attention, she might have noticed a certain individual at the table where the bartender usually could be found. But she hadn't and it would leave her a little on the surprised side once they started talking with her. A mirthless chuckle could be heard seconds later, though she tried to ignore it. "Shoulda figured you would come in here." Grumbled a very familiar voice.

Making her turn to the source of it and causing her eyes to widen in great surprise at seeing one Cisco Ramon right next to her. "C-Cisco!?"

"That's me, one and only." Replied the engineer with a slight slur.

And it was then that she noticed the ten shot glasses in front of him and it made her eyes widen even more as she never thought him to be the type to drink that much. "What the Hell Cisco!? I've been trying to get ahold of you recently and I find you in here getting drunk off your ass!?"

"Well, now you know why I haven't been replying."

"You mean this isn't the first time you've been drinking heavily?"

A mirthless chuckle escaped him as he downed another glass and put it down on the table with a slight slam. "Pretty much Goldy. Pretty f**king much."

Her eyes widened again in surprise as he was never the type to swear unless he was really angry. As he himself had told her once upon a time. And whatever was bothering him must have been big to get him to cuss. The bartender could be seen wincing too and knew the time was coming when he'd have to cut the kid off and call him a cab to get him home safely. "Is… Is everything okay?" Asked Lisa hesitantly.

"Sure, if you count the fact my brother died thanks to a damn car wreck of all things, causing my loving family to black sheep me even more for no real reason, and to basically fall out with my good buddy the Flash cause he refuses to go back in time and prevent it from happening." Groused Cisco angrily as he slammed a hand down on the table and not even caring if it hurt any.

"So yeah, things are REAL great."

Lisa's heart broke at what she heard and this was not something a guy like him deserved at all. As he was too good of a guy in her view. "Oh Cisco." She said softly and leaned in to hug him tightly.

Whether or not he was surprised by that she wasn't sure of but had a feeling his being drunk would probably keep from him feeling that way. He did nothing in return aside from take a sip of his latest shot glass. "Guess two years of friendship don't mean much in the end after all with him. As only he's allowed to go and mess with time when it suits him." Came the bitter words as she buried her face into his shoulder as she gave him a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am."

Sniffles could be heard coming from him and it wasn't long before he was full on crying and her own eyes were glistening too. "We… Dante and I were, we were getting better you know? We were actually reaching a point we could be actual brothers and not have all this tension between us. And now its all f**king gone and I'll never get him back."

He wasn't even gonna think about the fact his brother could be living on any other Earth as it was just too painful. Lisa tightened her hold on him as he cried and her own tears joined his. "I, I know how you feel baby… L-Lenny's gone, Cisco. He died saving so many people and only a small amount of people know about it."

"I, I didn't know." Replied the tearful man in great surprise and wondered if freaking Barry knew and chose to keep it to himself for some stupid reason.

The fact Leonard 'Captain Cold' Snart saved a lot of lives without many knowing about it was a huge surprise to the drunken engineer. But at least his death actually meant something unlike his brother's. The bartender and many others in the bar were vastly surprised by the fact Leonard Snart was dead as it just didn't feel right at all to them. And when the time was right and his sister was okay with it, they'd do something in his memory. Hell, maybe they'd do something for the guy she's hugging too while they were at it. Rough and tough they may be, but they damned well looked after their own. And if Lisa was willing enough to hug and comfort the kid they didn't know, it for them made it enough to consider him as one of their own. "Let's get outta here." Murmured Lisa softly seconds later as they should mourn somewhere a little more private. And not sure how to feel exactly about his not knowing of her brother's death until now. But at least now she didn't have to wonder when it came to him.

Cisco could only nod and the two got up, though they stuck close to one another and as they made their way to the exit, one of the patrons there called out for her. Making Lisa turn back with tears down her face. Everyone then raised up their mugs and said one thing. "TO FALLEN BROTHERS!"

Lisa let out a watery chuckle over that and thanked them for it while Cisco just looked at the group in great amount of surprise as it wasn't something he was expecting at all. But feeling appreciative all the same none the less. "Th-Thanks." He said softly and they all nodded.

The two left after that and Lisa took him to her hotel room and the two stayed in her bed the rest of the night, mourning together the losses of their brothers and all that could have been.


End file.
